


重生之我在巴萨踢后腰

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A universe where Pep is a defensive midfielder in the Barca first team in 2020, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 49岁的曼城主帅瓜迪奥拉一觉醒来，发现自己重生成了19岁的自己，在2020年的巴萨一线队踢球的自己
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, hint of Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 8





	重生之我在巴萨踢后腰

**Author's Note:**

> cp鸟瓜，有一点背景渣瓜不打tag了，原因在文中解释
> 
> 天雷沙雕OOC，会有很多奇妙的设定

> 《官方：小将卓塞普·瓜迪奥拉与巴萨续约至2023年》
> 
> 热门评论：
> 
> 恭喜佩普续约！早日接班布酱你萨中场十年无忧！
> 
> 冬窗最大引援无误
> 
> 终于放心了！佩普加油等你拿金球

一觉睡醒发现回到了巴塞罗那自己家里，被自己的哥哥兼经纪人催促去甘伯体育城训练，佩普·瓜迪奥拉，生理年龄19，心理年龄49，一脸茫然。

* * *

……我现在睡一觉还能回去吗？下场就要踢热刺了主教练突然穿越/重生，这像怎么一回事嘛！诶对了，曼城现在的主教练是谁，如果巴萨出现一个从名字到长相都和曼城主帅年轻时候一模一样的中场，那还不炸了。

早早来到更衣室的瓜迪奥拉开始刷手机，打开某绿色APP，英超积分榜和他记忆中的毫分不差，难不成我穿越成了我异父异母从来没见过的亲弟弟？

瓜迪奥拉找到了曼城，只见主教练一栏赫然写着：伊万·拉基蒂奇。

瓜迪奥拉看了看自己训练服上的4号……行吧。

* * *

《梅西：很高兴佩普续约，他是世界上最好的4号位、5号位、6号位、8号位、10号位》

瓜迪奥拉一眼扫过标题，emmmmmmmm所以这是什么反转的世界吗？

他和拉基蒂奇身份对换，他夸过梅西的话梅西用来夸他，那么其他人呢？

瓜迪奥拉再次打开英超积分榜，利物浦……还是克洛普？！莱斯特城……罗杰斯，切尔西……兰帕德，曼联……索尔斯克亚，热刺……波切蒂诺？！

瓜迪奥拉搜索了一下热刺的消息，总算理出个大概，这个世界的热刺确实开季状况不佳，但是没有换帅，或者说，在他所熟知的那个世界里换帅的时间节点上，波切蒂诺完成了续约，球队的状况也稳定了下来。

所以说，若泽·穆里尼奥从未出现在热刺？

怀着微妙的心情，瓜迪奥拉打开了天空体育的油管主页，还是一些老面孔，卡拉格、内维尔一如往常地秀着恩爱，天空台会时不时邀请一些远离英超或者已退役的名宿、教练来解说某些关注度高的场次，但也没有穆里尼奥。

也许，瓜迪奥拉想，如果只有这两个地方改变，也许他和自己一样也是一个穿越者？

“佩普。”瓜迪奥拉还没来得及谷歌一下穆里尼奥，就听到一个熟悉的声音在面前响起，瓜迪奥拉从手机前抬起头，只见身着教练组训练服的梅西站在他面前，“训练时间到了，你怎么还在这里看手机？出去加练跑三圈。”

等等，身着教练组训练服的梅西。

巴萨现在的主帅，是他在那个世界里的弟子，梅西。

* * *

由于训练迟到（沉迷于探索新世界）、跟教练组吵架（大体来说是职业病）等多种原因，一上午练到快虚脱的瓜迪奥拉，终于有机会接着研究这个世界到底变成了什么鬼样子。

探索的结果令他有些……迷惑，怎么说呢，故事都是熟悉的故事，听起来却哪里都不太对的样子。

比如，这个世界的若泽·穆里尼奥在三年前随着巴塞罗那的新任主帅，北爱尔兰名帅布兰登·罗杰斯爵士来到巴萨，而自己那时是巴萨B队的队长。

瓜迪奥拉：……

* * *

按照剧本，穆里尼奥此时应该身在波尔图。

但事实证明，这个故事就是有剧本，也是奇怪的剧本。

穆里尼奥人在英国。（瓜迪奥拉自己猜的）

瓜迪奥拉把社媒上有自己名字的标签按时间轴倒序往前翻，看到了自己的续约消息前的一众镜报、电讯报、泰晤士报、每日邮报之类的小道消息，概括而言是这样的《曼联/曼城/利物浦/切尔西有意巴萨中场瓜迪奥拉，球员本人已出现在曼彻斯特/利物浦/伦敦》。

我是有分身术吗？瓜迪奥拉头大。

总不至于是在和若泽捉迷藏吧。

想什么呢分手多少年了现任都换了好几个了——49岁瓜迪奥拉如是说。

* * *

“分手？什么分手？”刚恢复训练不久的登贝莱问道。

“没什么，”看着坐在不远处整理东西的登贝莱，前巴萨主帅忍不住职业病发作，“晚上别熬夜打游戏了，饮食上也要注意。”

莫名被比自己还小的队友唠叨了的登贝莱：？？？

* * *

49岁的瓜迪奥拉如果找不到自己的队员了会直接夺命连环call，19岁的瓜迪奥拉也会。

基于“全英超的主帅只有我们两个不在”那我们两个应该都是重生到了梦开始的地方，瓜迪奥拉翻出手机通讯录，找“若泽”，没有，找“穆里尼奥”，还是没有。

49岁的瓜迪奥拉，对球场形势的洞察力令人惊叹，而此时，他心中升腾起一种不祥的预感。

瓜迪奥拉直接拨出了一个备注是一串肉麻词语的号码，果然熟悉却年轻的声音传来，“佩普？”

“你在哪儿？”既然熟悉，瓜迪奥拉也就免了叙旧的步骤了，如果他也和自己有同一个世界的记忆，他可能也在找自己。

“我不是昨天跟你说了吗？你不会是已经想我了吧？”电话那边传来一声轻笑，“踢完这场英超就冬歇期了，我很快就回家了。”

此时还有一头秀发的瓜迪奥拉，怀疑自己明天就要秃了。

* * *

49岁的曼城主教练佩普·瓜迪奥拉一觉醒来重生成了19岁的自己，还在巴萨一线队踢球。这里大部分比起他所熟知的世界变化不大，只除了他自己身边，教练是梅西，原本的此时的巴萨4号拉基蒂奇执教曼城，穆里尼奥曾在巴萨工作过，现在已经离开了，而在这段时间像他自己的过去一样，他们谈了个恋爱。

该说什么呢？

不愧是你和我。

* * *

> 《官方：小将瓜迪奥拉因肌肉疲劳退出训练》
> 
> 评论区精选：
> 
> ？？？不会养很久吧，感觉肌肉疲劳问题也不大
> 
> 梅叔啊，考虑一下训练量吧，佩普还是个孩子啊
> 
> 建议没收碳酸饮料，没收游戏机，加泰各大夜店门口安排人现场劝返

这事儿真不能怪梅西，梅西也是按计划安排的训练，也不怪瓜迪奥拉，你跺你也麻。

49岁的瓜迪奥拉，在意识上要适应他自己19岁时的身体尚且有难度，何况是比他19岁时候进步了30年的运动医学和运动科学训练出来的自己。

被迫养伤的瓜迪奥拉，正好继续自己对怎么回去的研究。

考虑到自然界奇妙的对称理论，他回去的方式可能和来的方式是相同的，他仔细回忆了一下在他一觉醒来前发生了什么——踢完联赛杯半决赛后，瓜迪奥拉去了趟柴郡的别墅找东西，恰好遇上了刚从伦敦踢完补赛回来的克洛普。

重来一次。

柴郡这座别墅是友人的，当初两人考虑到一是没有同居的需要，二是见面总要你去趟曼彻斯特或者我去趟利物浦并不方便，便托知情的友人买了座别墅，两人都有钥匙随时可以过去。联赛杯晋级了决赛，但是显然主场面对同城死敌的表现不尽如人意，连带着近12轮25分的联赛一起，瓜迪奥拉想到了去柴郡散散心——说是碰碰运气可能也没差，然后发现那里有位被英超第18轮补赛和媒体愈演愈烈的足总杯重赛派U23阵容出战争议同样折磨地够呛的克洛普。

幸好那天他们除了聊了聊天之外也没做别的，不然考虑到这个世界他们两个的年龄差——简直太尴尬了。

他没有这个19岁自己的记忆，但显然他这个年纪不会和克洛普有多熟，但足球界，利物浦的功勋主帅和巴萨的希望之星，总不至于一点都不认识，大概说清楚以后也许有办法。

* * *

穆里尼奥在这天晚上跟他视频聊天，“我看巴萨公告里没有说你休息多久，扫描了吗？结果怎样？”

“没事不严重，踢莱万特之前会再做个检查，未必赶不上。”瓜迪奥拉换台看着英超的比赛，在曼城的第四年，他关注英格兰的足球其实远远胜于西班牙的。

他查过了穆里尼奥在这个世界的消息，或许这个世界真的有些奇妙的缘分，如他和梅西，如穆里尼奥和兰帕德，他成了梅西的球员，而穆里尼奥做了兰帕德的数据分析师。

“若泽，你在伦敦还好吗？”

这可能是会是，或者应该是两天后做客托特纳姆热刺球场时，他与穆里尼奥见面的第一句话。

这个世界的穆里尼奥去了切尔西这个事实，瓜迪奥拉惊讶，又不惊讶。切尔西对他是不同的，你可以说波尔图的欧冠是奇迹，你可以说国米三冠王是无上荣耀，你可以说穆氏皇马与梦三巴萨的缠斗是史诗的，他是曼联人也爱热刺，或者说归根结底他根本就是个足球疯子，但切尔西始终是不同的。

他是切尔西“特殊的一个”，切尔西也是他的，爱始终是公平的，恨也是，爱到去而复返，恨到斯坦福桥铺天盖地的辱骂与他三个手指三个英超冠军，不知道是爱过让恨更刻骨铭心，还是恨更证明了爱。

而或许穆里尼奥也曾是瓜迪奥拉特殊的一个。

“还是老样子，”穆里尼奥没怀疑瓜迪奥拉这突然的一问，只当是一个寻常的打招呼，“伦敦这阵子天气不怎么好，大概就全靠球迷有热情了，你来过温布利，老特拉福德，安菲尔德——我是说比赛——如果有机会在斯坦福桥上场就更好了，也许得等到今年？”

“也许吧。”他有多久没听到若泽给他絮絮叨叨这些琐碎的事，听起来其实没有什么意义与内涵，但所谓生活气息，不就是没有什么大事的日子。

“不管怎样希望会遇到，毕竟在斯坦福桥击败你可不是年年都能赶上。”

好吧，瓜迪奥拉想，这才是普通剧本。

但是19岁的他眼里，这是普通剧本吗？

瓜迪奥拉突然的沉默让穆里尼奥问了一声，“佩普，你还在吗？”

“在，”瓜迪奥拉把手机拿到眼前，“你会是个好对手。”

瓜迪奥拉现在能明白这一点，没有穆里尼奥，也会有其他的对手，而若泽一直都是个彻头彻尾的为了追逐胜利而生的人，瓜迪奥拉自己也是。

人们总是把他们两人的足球哲学对立起来，可他们其实是那么像，有野心，控制狂，想要赢得一切为此愿意把自己献祭给足球，理想的比赛如同一台精密的仪器按照他们的想法毫分不差的运作。

他们本质是一类人，因着这一类吸引彼此，却又因这一类分道扬镳，只是他年轻时看不清罢了。

* * *

在西班牙找一个别国来的度假的人，最好的地方是哪里？

当然是宇宙中心伊维萨岛。

瓜迪奥拉在伊维萨岛堵住冬歇期度假的克洛普的行动异常顺利。

克洛普见到他有点惊讶……养伤怎么也不会养到伊维萨来吧？不过还是带着往常传销球员的温和微笑与他打招呼，“早啊，佩普。”

“尤尔根，我有句话想对你说。”瓜迪奥拉纯粹是习惯成自然，然后才意识到他们两个好像并不熟，“我的意思是——”

克洛普倒是没惊讶于巴萨中场的自来熟，露出了了然的笑容，“如果你想问若泽的话——”

“不，不是，跟他没有关系，”瓜迪奥拉没空惊讶于这个19岁自己怎么把恋爱谈到利物浦主教练都知道，“是跟你有关系——我并不是这个佩普·瓜迪奥拉，我的意思是我是我，但不是现在的我，而是三十年后的我。”

看着克洛普大概是“这孩子说什么胡话”的表情，瓜迪奥拉索性拉住克洛普，在他的世界，他们在德国时就认识彼此，辗转从德国到英格兰，有些这个年纪的瓜迪奥拉绝不可能知道但他知道的东西，于是瓜迪奥拉一口气说了出来，“尤尔根，我在那个世界和你是……好朋友，你在德国的时候喜欢在早餐后加一杯酒，但这个习惯在利物浦时候停了下来，你说是因为利物浦的啤酒比不上德国的，以及……你在美因茨的时候爱过你的助教，但是你从没有对他说过，在18年的夏天他离开了利物浦——我知道这些是当时你对我说过，在18年欧冠决赛你输给皇马之后。”

克洛普皱着眉，最终还是拍了拍他的肩膀，“佩普，我不知道你是怎么突发奇想这么多东西的，但我只当没听过——另外，我的孩子比你年纪都大。”

> 附：
> 
> 次日马卡报头版《瓜迪奥拉：通往利物浦的道路？》，配图：巴萨小将瓜迪奥拉与利物浦主帅克洛普于伊维萨岛见面
> 
> 相关新闻评论区精选：
> 
> 你懂我意思吧【克洛普抱罗马萨拉赫.jpg，克洛普抱纽卡斯尔维纳尔杜姆.jpg，克洛普欧冠小组赛后抱姆巴佩.jpg，克洛普欧冠半决赛后抱瓜迪奥拉.jpg】
> 
> 刚续约不太可能卖，要卖估计要1亿往上，这树不敢上
> 
> @回声报，出来砍树了
> 
> 拿范戴克换！
> 
> 不换！拉玛西亚的小甜瓜不换！

* * *

瓜迪奥拉在伊维萨岛进行了深刻的反思。

他对这个世界的理解过于想当然了，但事实上，这个世界的大部分人物关系跟他认知中的是并不同的，如本应是他弟子的梅西，如本应当是巴萨中场的拉基蒂奇，如他应当认识的是莱斯特主帅罗杰斯而非巴萨主帅罗杰斯，那么同理，跟这个世界的瓜迪奥拉可能有交集的，应当是三十年后的那位利物浦主帅，而不是现在的尤尔根·克洛普。

那要他在这里过三十年等着这位现在还不知道是谁的利物浦主教练吗？

正在瓜迪奥拉一边散步反思的时候，他似乎被人拉住了，一个孩子一手拿着巴萨球衣和签字笔，一手拿着手机，语无伦次地问能不能请他签名合影。

“你是加泰的孩子，会一直留在诺坎普的，是吗？”瓜迪奥拉在球衣上签名时，孩子眨着眼睛问。

他犹豫了片刻，最终点点头。

“你能说出来吗？”小球迷的眼神里充满期待，“在这里有个传说，凡是说出来的话，都会实现的。”

“巴萨是最好的球队，要一直留在这里的话，我要做的还有很多。”

他最终选择了婉转的表达方式，瓜迪奥拉早已过了“虽然知道玄学没什么道理但因为爱信一次何妨”的年纪，他更知道球员与球队的羁绊其实就像人与人之间的，长相守的承诺不是一句孤独的誓言，而更像情人浓情蜜意之时对于天长地久的幻想，只是球员与球队之间要放手似乎更常见一些，但终究彼此都觉得各自安好才是最好的选择，就如同最终他和穆里尼奥分道扬镳一样。

他不得不承在确认若泽就是这个世界的若泽、不是他这样实际拥有不属于这个世界的心之后，他有意无意地躲避着若泽——西班牙与英国之间的距离很适时的让他不需要费很大的功夫装出19岁的一往情深——分手多年后，即便是“特殊的一个”，也和从前不一样了。

更何况，他可以回到19岁，但他知道他终会离开巴萨，两次；他知道他与穆里尼奥最终会远隔皇萨，马德里与加泰罗尼亚，西甲欧冠反反复复的争夺，消磨尽厮守终生的誓约，他知道这一切的结局，又从哪里去寻得那个19岁的瓜迪奥拉有过的一往无前的勇气？

> 附：近期赛前发布会一览
> 
> 梅西，巴萨vs莱万特赛前
> 
> 《梅西：瓜迪奥拉去往伊维萨岛？我并不知道此事》
> 
> 拉基蒂奇，热刺vs曼城赛前
> 
> 《拉基蒂奇：如果留在曼城会很开心；曼城以外的门将最欣赏诺伊尔和特尔施特根》

* * *

作为与社媒绝缘的老年人，瓜迪奥拉错误地估计了二十一世纪新闻的传播速度。

在从伊维萨岛回家的路上，他收到了梅西的电话，队委会电话若干，家人电话若干——伊维萨岛又不远至于跟他吐槽门迪一样被吐槽吗。

基于肯定不能说他去伊维萨岛就是为了找克洛普聊天，瓜迪奥拉在去之前就想好要给自己找个理由，于是翻出了一块一看就很久不戴但妥帖地收的很好的手表随身戴上，然后回来的时候再告诉家人朋友他去伊维萨踢国王杯时，自己戴着的手表丢在了他们修整的酒店，在此之前他和酒店前台通过电话，那块手表就在前台放着，于是他去了趟伊维萨取了回来。

倒是兄姐看了他取回来的手表笑得意味深长——这就超越瓜迪奥拉的知识范围了，他真的是很随手拿了一块，难不成恰好拿到定情信物了？

这猜想在晚上与穆里尼奥通话时得到了验证，“你怎么把这块表拿出来了？”

因为经常戴着的表不好装丢过。

“我也不知道，大概就是走之前收拾东西的时候突然想带上，就找出来了。”

“真的吗？”穆里尼奥的声音听起来很开心，听到自己送的东西被心上人珍而重之地随身带着，差点丢了这种事早就被忘在了脑后。

“当然，”瓜迪奥拉觉得自己听起来一定非常像被爱情冲昏了头，“对了，我还给你带了礼物，等你回来就知道了。”

“好，我明天一大早的飞机，也许到的时候你还没醒呢。”

他或许确曾真的被爱情冲昏了头，他们都曾是，因只有真的爱过，才有所求，才为所求不得而生恨。

* * *

预知未来真的是一种幸运的事吗？

你当然可以尝试着改变未来，但这有意义吗？

也许有，对于他本体这个19岁的自己，但对于这个来自另一个世界的49岁的瓜迪奥拉呢？

你知道考试的答案可以在做题的时候改，你知道某个时刻突然出现的意外可以避开，但你能逼这个世界的穆里尼奥给你立个字据不去皇马吗？

更何况，就算你真的这么做了，为一个圆满的爱情结局而变的面目全非的人，还是最初让你动心的人吗？

他不能改变什么，无论这个后推三十年的世界线将会怎样发展，他都是其中的过客，他也许看得到未来，也许不能真正确定未来的世界为这个19岁的自己准备了什么。

而属于他自己的那页故事里，苦乐酸甜，早已写好了结局。

* * *

49岁的瓜迪奥拉做了一个很长很长的梦，在梦里他遇见了19岁的自己，准确的说，是19岁的在2020年的巴萨一线队踢球的自己。不知道为什么，他同样了解这个奇怪的2020年的自己，他是巴萨一线队的4号，伊万·拉基蒂奇代替他执教2020年的曼城，梅西成了这个世界的他的教练，以他为中心，有关系的人几乎都换了模样，除了若泽·穆里尼奥。

“我要重新考虑一下退役后当教练这件事，”19岁的瓜迪奥拉向他抱怨，“难怪你都秃了。”

“但我要感谢你，我一直以为我如果在这时候还是球员而不是教练的话，我并不是个好球员，但你做的不错。”

“你后悔吗？”小瓜迪奥拉突然问道。

瓜迪奥拉看着异世界这个19岁的自己，他证明了那些爱情故事中最浪漫的桥段，世事沧海变迁，然而只要我还是我，你还是你，我们就还会爱上彼此，区别不过是以20、21世纪之交的方式去爱，还是21世纪20年代的方式去爱。但另一方面，异世界的19岁自己和他自己的19岁时同样聪明但盲目，同样会怦然心动，终究会重蹈覆辙。

“你看到了未来的世界，你后悔吗？”瓜迪奥拉反问。

19岁的佩普摇摇头，“我不知道，我已经看到一个不圆满的结果，但我不知道为什么会这样，哪里做错了。”

没有哪里做错，瓜迪奥拉想，对于已经经历过这一切的他，爱是注定的，分离可能也是，在未相识时已埋下相爱的前因，在相爱时又种下分离的苦果，意难平生于本可做而未做，后悔生于如果不曾是否会更好，这不是他的意难平，也不是他的悔不当初。

“我不后悔，”瓜迪奥拉说道，“从来不曾，快乐或者痛苦，我都接受。”

19岁的瓜迪奥拉有19岁的爱情，49岁的瓜迪奥拉也会有49岁的选择。

小瓜迪奥拉眨眨眼睛，“我一定会成为你吗？”

真是个聪明绝顶的孩子。

等一下这句话好像有哪里不太对。

“你或许是过去的我，但我不一定会是未来的你。”

“其实他挺好的，”瓜迪奥拉怀疑年轻的自己话里有话，“我也理解你的选择，也谢谢你告诉我的坚持会有意义，无论如何，我会尽力一试。”

* * *

一觉睡醒发现回到了巴塞罗那自己家里，被自己的哥哥兼经纪人催促去甘伯体育城训练，佩普·瓜迪奥拉，生理年龄19，心理年龄——拥有两天49岁记忆的19，茫然地盯了五分钟天花板，然后拿起手机，发现他又回到了自己的世界，毫分不差。

难道那个世界就真的只是自己做的一个很长的梦？2020年自己已经49岁的梦？

“佩普，”刚给穆里尼奥发完短信的瓜迪奥拉从手机中抬头，梅西站在他的面前，“训练时间到了，你怎么还在这里看手机？出去加练跑三圈。”

……大概真的是梦吧，梦里真好，还能做自己教练的教练，还能不让他喝碳酸饮料。

19岁的瓜迪奥拉，边跑边思考人生。

“你觉得怎样才能对一段感情没有后悔？”瓜迪奥拉练得虚脱地躺在地上，给穆里尼奥打电话。

“……你这样说，又听着这么有气无力的，总让我有种不好的预感。”穆里尼奥关掉切尔西的下个对手曼联的近几场比赛录像，想了想，“但是对一段感情为什么要后悔呢？大概看错了人？或者被欺骗了？”

“可是我觉得，很多人在觉得后悔的时候，也都同时会觉得自己被欺骗了。”

“你今天的问题怎么这么奇怪——这不是很简单，有些人当然是被欺骗了，可有些只是因为没看到，就像你防守的时候在禁区里看死了前锋却漏了后点插上的中场一样。”

“……但你不可能同时盯着前点和后点的，我的建议是在进攻方传中之前先把球抢下来，球只有在自己脚下才是安全的。”

探讨了半天足球后，放下手机，瓜迪奥拉喃喃自语，“我不知道能不能成功，但如果我努力过了——大概我就能像你一样，无论是否圆满，都不后悔。”

* * *

2050年，托特纳姆热刺vs曼彻斯特城，赛前。

“这俩孩子就不能注意一点吗，超清360°全景直播镜头在看着你们啊。”话是这么说，赛前还在球员通道，曼城主帅佩普·瓜迪奥拉跟对手主帅咬起耳朵来一点都不避嫌的样子。

“毕竟现在舆论环境宽松太多了，哪像当年你还在巴萨踢球的时候，我们谈个恋爱都偷偷摸摸的，生怕被公众发现了。”站在两队队尾的球员对这类劲爆言论一概左顾右盼东张西望就当没听到，穆里尼奥拍了拍瓜迪奥拉，“快入场了，你去那边吧。”说着也自己回到热刺一边。

偷偷摸摸有什么难的，瓜迪奥拉走回曼城队列之后，但在媒体把你们的关系形容成水火不容的时候还坚定不移，也许是真有难度。坚持说难也难，难在自始至终的信任，难在从来都知道，爱的是怎样一个人。

他有些理解那个匪夷所思的两天记忆里的自己为什么不后悔。

爱我所爱，是为不悔。


End file.
